The Greatest Actor Alive
by Secretly Rotten
Summary: sequal to This Is How It's Gonna Be. In a world like this there actors all around us. See who the fake and who the real.
1. All Over You

**The Greatest Actor Alive...**

**Chapter 1: All Over You**

**The first redone chapter!**

**This goes for all the chapters:**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's Point Of View

"There," Alice said as she loaded the last two suitcases into the Volvo.

"That's the last of them. Now let's go!" she said as she danced into the house to say goodbye to Jasper.

Alice had decided that she, Rose and I were going to spend a girls weekend together in New York. Edward however was...less than enthusiastic about the idea to say the least.

I sighed heavily and walked up the stairs to the room I now shared with Edward to say goodbye to him. I walked in the door to see Edward on the bed staring up at the ceiling with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey." I said quietly as I crawled into bed next to him.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and squeezed Edward tightly to me. He squeezed me back tighter and refused to let go. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. This was going to be the first time we were ever going to be apart sense Drake captured me. I was going to miss Edward a lot.

"Do you really have to leave?" he asked still holding tightly to my waist.

"Yes, Edward, I do. You how much this means to Alice. It would break her heart if I didn't go." I answered.

"Alice can survive without you. I can't." Edward stated. shifting so that I was on top of him.He kissed my forehead before he rested his forehead against mine.

"You were surviving before I came along and screwed up your life I think you can stand three weeks." I whispered to him.

"I can't survive without my heart." he murmured back staring deeply into my eyes. I stared back helplessly, unable to look away.

"You don't need your heart to survive. Need I remind you that your not a human anymore." I smiled. Edward shook his head at me and chuckled.

"But when I'm with you I do feel human, and when your gone so is my heart." he said giving my a tiny kiss on my mouth.

"And where has your heart gone exactly?" I questioned. I still couldn't believe that Edward, the Greek god impersonator (well at least to me), could love me, a vain, selfish monster.

"Where ever you are for you have captured my heart." he answered sweetly.

"What if I don't give it back?" I said, almost wanting him the take it back. I am far too unworthy of Edward. I didn't deserve what he had to offer me. I knew though that I love him more than he loves me. I was certain of it.

"I don't want it back. I want you to have it. Forever." he breathed. I sighed heavily and gave him a peck on his perfect lips.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you more." he answered back immediately. I shook my head in defiance.

"There's no way." I smiled back.

"But, I'll argue about this with you when I call you tonight now I have to go Edward. I love you." I smiled, leaning my head down to kiss him.

I meant to give Edward a peck on the lips but, apparently Edward had other ideas. He pulled my closer suddenly and deepened our kiss. I eagerly kissed him back and for a second I forgot everything expect for Edward. I pressed myself closer to him. My fingers twisted in his soft brown hair and my unneeded breaths became ragged. Edward rolled us over so he was on top of me and began kissing down my neck.

"Bella," Edward growled hungrily against my neck before he captured my lips again.

"Please don't leave me." he pleaded and kissed me again. My mind finally unclouded and I remember what I was doing.

"Edward." I sighed sadly as I pushed him back.

"I have to leave now." I said grabbing hand and leading him down the stairs and out to the car.

He followed my outside and opened the car door for me like always. Edward was letting me use his car, seeing as I gave the rental car back. Alice was driving her newly acquired Porsche and Rosalie was driving her Mustang. I slid into the car and Edward shut the door still wearing that same sad expression on his face.

"I'll miss you." I said rolling down the window.

"I'll miss you more. I love you Bella. Please be safe. For me. Please." he whispered. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and kissed him quickly.

"I'll call you when we land. I love you. Bye." I said and back out of the driveway.

Rose and Alice followed closely behind me. Everyone was a lot more protective of me seeing as Drake was still out there somewhere. Occasionally we would catch his scent or he would leave a letter for me leading us on false lead. Each little incident chilled me right down to my bones. He was the only person I had to fear. He was my biggest enemy. But every time a letter came for me my heart lept with excitement. Excitement that I might see him. I guess I still had feelings for him. He was my first everything really. But my feeling for Edward were much greater and my feelings for Drake were tainted by hatred.

We got to the airport and in no time we were on the plane flying to New York City. Alice and Rose were telling me of all the stores and boutiques there while I half listened. I was missing Edward terribly but I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. I couldn't say what but, it was going to be something big I know that.

_"I fear, too early: for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But He, the hath that steerage of my course, Direct my sail!" _

**p.s.**

**Don't read ch.2-12 until I revise them. You'll know which one have been revised.**


	2. The Pixie Dust Prevailed

**The Greatest Actor Alive...**

**Chapter 2: The Pixie Dust Prevailed**

* * *

The plane ride was long and tedious as was to be expected. I was already missing Edward terribly and flashbacks of when Drake captured me were buzzing persistently in my head. I sighed loudly and slumped back against my seat for what seemed like the thousands time. 

"Cheer up Bella and stop sighing! We're in New York City!! The big apple! Enjoy it silly!!" Alice said shaking my shoulders while bouncing up and down in her seat. Rose and I rolled our eyes at her.

"Alice stop bouncing and beating Bella. Do I have to get the straight-jacket out?" Rose said in a reprimanding tone.

"No," Alice pouted sitting back in her seat. "I'll be good." she said crossing her arms making her looking like a angry child.

"Hello passengers. Welcome to New York City. I hope you enjoyed your flight. You are now free to move about the country." said the monotone pilot.

Everyone hopped out of their seats into the crowded walkway of the plane. Once we finally left the crowded airport we quickly caught a cab.

"Why did we take this cab again?" Rose asked irate that we were stuck in a huge traffic jam.

"Because we have to have the real New York experience and taxi are like the state symbol of New York! Duh!" she answered rolling her eyes as if I it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I really don't feel like enjoying this 'real experience.' I'm walking to the hotel. See you there girls." I laughed as I stepped out of the cab.

"Bella! Wait! You can't just get out and walk away! You didn't even pay yet! Bella!!!" Alice and Rose screamed as I started to weave my way their the car toward the sidewalk.

"You have my purse Alice!" I yelled back. I knew it was a bad idea but, what harm could see do with my purse anyway? I smiled happily that I had at least a little time to think by myself.

I arrived at the hotel in about a half an hour and Alice and Rose were still not there yet. I smiled and checked myself into the hotel. Grabbing my key card from the clerk and walked gracefully over to the elevator. The elevator dinged and the metal door slowly opened. I walked into the elevator and pressed in the fifth floor button. The doors closed and the elevator zoomed upward. It soon dinged again and the doors opened to the fifth floor. I walked out and promptly when to room 583.

I walked into the room and felt my jaw drop in awe. The room was amazing! There was a kitchen area with a stools by the counter to sit and eat at. There was also a large living room area with a big screen T.V. and a large plum colored couch. There were three bedrooms, one for each of us, with a king size bed in each. Overall the place was beautiful.

"Nice." I murmured nodding my head in approval.

I sat around the hotel waiting for Alice and Rose to get here. I was starting to think it was a bad idea that I left them seeing as Alice was the one who had my purse. I had a feeling that cab driver was going to get a hefty tip.

Then all the sudden the door of the hotel room slammed open and in came a furious Alice.

"YOU!" she said stomping over to me. Rose followed behind her eager to watch scene between Alice and I.

"Hey Ally! What's going on?" I said casually.

"Don't you 'hey Ally' me! You left Rosalie and me in a smelly cab with a driver who barely spoke English!!" she roared.

"Sorry?" I offered.

"Oh! You better be sorry! But I'm sure the cab driver loves you!" She said with a deviously smirk.

"Oh God. How much was his tip?" I asked tentatively.

"Well the fair was $16 so I just gave him an even $160." Alice smiled. I gaped at her.

"$160?!" I yelled. She nodded and stuck her tongue out at me. Rose was laughing hysterically and I wanted to hit both of them.

"You two are so...so...UGH!" I said slumping down on the couch.

"Aww! It's okay Bells! After I did that I decided you were forgive! So here's your purse back!" Alice smiled at me while throwing me my purse.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically. "I think I'll call Edward now and tell him that I got in OK." I said shifting through my purse for my phone.

"NO!!!" Alice screamed launching herself at me. "You can't call Edward!" she yelled.

"What the hell Alice?! Why the hell not?!" I bellowed. Meanwhile Rosalie was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Because Bella. This is an ALL GIRLS trip. Which means NO contact with boys!" she said sitting up.

"You are so screwed up." I laughed but agreed to her silly demand.

"So what are we gonna do?" Rose asked once she stopped laughing.

"We're going to do the obvious thing of course." Alice said.

"Which is...?" Rose and I asked in unison.

"Shopping sillies!!" Alice laughed with running out the door. We both smiled and darted out after her.

Six hours later, all of us came busting through the hotel room door bulging with shopping bags and laughing hysterically.

"And then when that guy came up to Bella and was like wobbling his head around like a bobble head! I seriously thought it was going to fly off his neck!" Alice laughed as we remember today events at the mall.

"Oh no! That wasn't as bad as when that one guy came up to you and sat down. Then he just turned to you and was like 'So, how long's it been since you made out?'" She laughed.

Today was certainly one of the best days ever. I could already tell this trip was going to be amazing. _And maybe I could seek in a phone call to Edward... _I thought happily.

"Now I think we all should unpack and relax." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, I think I brought some movies if you guys want to watch some." Rose smiled.

"Heck yes dude!" I laughed. They all laughed and we dispersed to our separate rooms.

All my luggage was in a neat pile by my bedroom door thanks to the hotel staff. I quickly dragged it inside the room to unpack. An hour later, due to my slow unpacking skills, I was done.

"Done!" I exclaimed, falling onto the fluffy bed with a smile.

I looked around the room to see if I had forgotten something and my eyes fell upon a little gold envelope. I got up curiously wondering how I could have missed it before. In elegant script it had my name on it. I turned it over examining it in my hands trying to figure out what was inside. I finally broke the seal and pulled out it's contents. In side was a small business card time note with two small phases that chilled my to the bone.

In Drake's powerful but gracefully handwriting were the words:

**_You'll be seeing me soon, love._**

**_Count on it._**

Then I swear I heard that same haunting chuckle in my ear.


	3. False Pretense

**The Greatest Actor Alive...**

**Chapter 3: False Pretense**

* * *

I had to be hallucinating. Drake couldn't be here. It just _couldn't_ happen! Sure we never found him after he disappeared but, I thought maybe he had given up by now. I mean it's been a year. A year today in fact.

I huffed angrily and curled the note into a ball and flung it out the window. _That's what i think of your stupid ass note._ I thought hotly.

"OK. Where are you?" I growled in outrage looking around the room.

The room was silent as I thought it would be. This was getting irritating.

"OK so after a year you now all the sudden decide to leave me some stupid ass letter. Do you think that suddenly is going to win me over. Well guess what buddy. It makes me hate your fucking guts even more! Go find some other girl to fuck with!" i screamed into the empty room my voice rising with every sentence.

"Bella! What the hell are you yelling about in there?!" Alice cried from the living room.

"Nothing!" I growled. Then in a softer tone i added, "I just thought i didn't back my favorite pajamas..but I did so its all good!" I ended in fake cheeriness.

"OK. Cool! Come in here were gonna watch a movie!" Alice giggled.

I smiled slightly and quickly found some pajamas and threw them on. All the while I had and weird feeling i was being watched.

I sighed softly taking a quick glance around the room before heading into the living room.

"What took you?" Rose asked with her eyes glued to the TV.

I debated in my head whether or not to tell them about the note. They worry..a lot and insist we go home. Then Edward would worry and go all psycho. I didn't want any of that. I could handle Drake if he came around again. I was sure of it.

"Just couldn't find anything to wear that's all." I shrugged.

"Oh my lordy look at Brad's abs! Oh if I could ever see him in public.." I grinned changing the subject.

The girls agreed animatedly and for the rest of the evening we stayed in ogling celebrities even though the boys we can back home were much better. Still it was fun to pretend to be human girls sometimes. We all decided that for this vacation we were going to pretend to be normal single human girls. Of course we were going to cheat on our boys but we _were _going to tease the whole male population.

At around 3 A.M. we designated time to call our significant others and chat for a bit. So we all skipped into different room. I flopped down on my bed and in a rush dialed Edward's number anxious to hear his voice. He picked up before the first ring even ended.

"Hello." He sighed in relief. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey you. How are you?" I grinned. I couldn't help it I was head over heels for the kid.

"Perfect now that I'm talking to you. I was worried you know. You didn't call when you landed." he said.

"Oops," I grinned and bit my lip even though he could see it.

"I forgot, sorry, I was in my own little world." I could almost hear him rolling his eyes, " But even if the plane did crash or something you know I'd be fine." I said happily.

"Expect for the fact that you'd probably be strained in the ocean." he pointed out.

"Edward, I flew to New York not Japan." I giggled.

"You never know though the pilot could have had bad directions." he laughed. I laughed too, relishing the sound of his voice.

"Ohh, I miss you a lot, you know." I sighed flipping on my back to stare at the ceiling and toying with a piece of my hair.

"I miss you too Bella. More than you could imagine. Are you sure I could flight down there and stay with you?" he asked with an audible pout in his voice.

"No Edward. It's a girls only vaction and the last time I checked I'm pretty sure you're not a girl." I laughed.

"What if I dressed up like one?" I joked.

"Hmm..I don't think that will work. Alice will probably notice." I snickered pretending to think about his request.

"Damn! You're right. There must be a way to get around that darn pixie." He said with fake anger.

I laughed and agreed with him. We spend the next hours on the phone talking about everything and nothing at all. I would laugh and smile but everything seemed so..off. I couldn't describe it. I was as if something was out of place or wrong. I shrugged it off of course that it was just that Edward was all the way across the country from me.

Sometimes though I would turn over or look a certain way and I would catch a glimpse of something odd or out of place. Then when I looked back it was fine. I sighed in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in concern.

"Nothing it's just a little stuffy in my room." I said as I walked out my bedroom into the living room area.

About an hour later Alice and Rose were begging me to hang up so we could go shopping. I reluctantly agreed and hung up with Edward to get dressed.

I headed into my room and tried to decide what to wear. Idecided I wanted to be a band groupie type of style today. So I put on my pair of blue and black checkered skinny jeans and my favorite blue band T-shirt. I skipped into my bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I styled my hair and put on some light black eyeliner and headed out to meet the girls.

"Nice." Rose grinned.

"I like it." Alice smiled.

"Now let's go!" she said happily and we all bolted out the door.

* * *

**I don't own. I'll be probably putting another chapter on today after I update my other story. I might even start a new story. I feel like writing. D**


	4. Kill the Conversation

**The Greatest Actor Alive...**

**Chapter 4: Kill the Conversation**

**Hey! I'm looking for a Beta for my stories. Anyone interested? PM me! :)**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. Here I was thinking about Bella and on our bed. I sighed again thinking about the reason we had a bed in the first place. I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled the pillow over my face breathing in her scent. I smiled inhaling the well-known aroma. I groaned into the pillow thinking of Bella yet again sighed -again.

"God dammit Edward! Quit sighing already!" I heard Jasper growl at me.

A frown pulled on the corners of my lips thinking of how hard this must be for Jasper. Poor Jasper had to deal with all my loneliness and sadness along with Emmett and his own. He must be a mess. He couldn't just turn out everyone's like I could with everyone's thoughts. I sighed again feeling bad for making Jasper so uncomfortable.

"Ugh! That's it! I've had it! I'm going hunting as far away from here as I possibly can. I can't with your depression, Edward and your lust, Emmett all the while trying to deal with my loneliness." Jasper said exasperation and threw his hands in the air. He sent a quick glare at Emmett and I and stormed out of the house. 

"Jesus! What's up his butt?" Emmett grouched.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." I said, still a little stunned by the outburst.

"What was Jasper talking about with you and lust Emmett?" I asked.

"This is like the first night in ten years Rosy and I haven't do something. I'm kind of in the routine if you know what I mean." Emmett grinned sheepishly elbowing me and wiggling his eyebrows. I grimaced. I didn't want to the of Emmett and Rosalie like that…ever.

"Too much information Emmett. It's bad enough I have to hear your thoughts and hear you aloud every night." I said pushing his elbow away from me.

"Not like you hear much considering how loud you and Bella are. I think Rose gets a little competitive and tries to yell louder." Emmett laughed.

I scrunched my nose in disgust. "Ew. I don't want to ever think about Rose getting competitive with Bella like that."

"Anyways she would loose in the end. Bella has lungs of steel." I yelled at him as an afterthought as I walked back to my room.

"No way dude!" Emmett scoffed loudly.

I chuckled and headed to my room. Maybe I would go hunting too. That would get my mind off Bella for at least a little while, like two seconds. I changed my clothes and got out my tennis shoes.

"I'm going hunting." I said in a normal voice knowing everyone the house hear it.

I ran through the dense forest, closing my eyes and relishing the cool wind on my face. I could spend hours running just feeling the breeze in my face was enough for me to forget my worries, at least for a little while.

After a couple of hours I decided to check out a new trail that I had found a couple days ago. I was planning on surprising Bella when she got home with a special little visit to a this spot I had found.

As I was running a lot the trail, sketching out a rough outline of what I wanted to do, I caught a very familiar and very unwelcomed scent. Drake's. Along with his sent there was another mixed in. It kind of smelt like blood but sour, wrong somehow. I decided not to dwell on that fact and just focus on finding Drake. It was a little bit east of the trail I was so I quickly hurried to him. I didn't even think of calling for my brothers or Carlisle. All I could think was one thing. Drake must die.

I whipped through the trees and bushes like lightening. I was in hunting mode. All that was on my brain was kill, kill, kill. There was a large clearing up ahead and I need that where he was. I pushed myself to move faster, to grow angrier, to kill faster. I finally got to the edge of the clearing and there he was.

He looked the same as the last time I had saw him. The same long slightly muscular body. The same dark brown, almost black hair. The same beady eyes, only this time the only different were his eyes were a vibrant red. He had obviously been drinking from humans. That would explain the smell of blood and the human struggling on the ground.

"Drake." I spit through my lips like it was poison as I walked up to the scene.

"Ah Edward! So glad you could make it!" Drake said with fake enthusiasm.

He dropped the woman he was holding and I could smell that same stale blood scent wafting from the woman. I could tell she was still alive but obviously not for long. His venom was in her veins now and if he didn't finish her she would turn.

"What are you doing to her?" I growled at him walking quickly up to him and clenching my fists.

"I know I'm not supposed to play with my food but I thought what the heck." He shrugged easily.

"Now Edward," he continued. "What did you do with my Bella? Leave her alone? Don't you know not to do that by now." He grinned devilishly. Then he was in front of me in an instant.

"She isn't alone." I snarled.

"Oh, so you left her?" his grin widened.

"No. She is on vacation." I said, growing more angry by the minute.

"Without you? Hmm, trouble in paradise?" he laughed darkly.

"You shut your filthy mouth." I roared and lunged at him to only fall on the ground.

I heard Drake laugh and quickly looked around trying to find the demon.

"Quit hiding you filthy low life. Fight me like a man." I growled. I felt a hard blow to the head and hit the ground roughly.

"You want a fight do you?" he smiled in my ear. "Let's fight then."

I was pulled up by my hair and got slammed face first into the ground again. I growled loudly and grabbed blindly at him only to catch air.

"Stop running away!" I yelled.

I felt something grab me again but this time I was ready. I swung my fist around like lightening and heard it connect hard with his jaw. He roared this time I saw him leap at me. I quickly move away and he slid on the ground hitting a tree.

Edward! Edward! What's going on dude?! I heard someone yell in my head. Emmett. I turned my head to tell him to leave and was tackled swiftly to the forest floor. I struggled against him with a zeal. I wasn't going to let Emmett interfere in my fight.

"Don't even think about yelling for help Edward. You're mine now." Drake growled landing a punch to my gut. I groaned and grabbed at him again.

I readied myself for the next hit but it never came. Suddenly he was nowhere. I looked around frantically, ready for him to come out at a moment notice but it never came. I was just here with a dying girl and nothing else.

"You called for help!" I heard Drake yell and he threw an uppercut at me.

"Your brothers," he spit the words out angrily, "are coming as we speak. Now were going to have to finish this later." He growled furiously.

"The end is near Edward. Remember that. Bella will be where she belongs." He hissed disappearing.

"With me." He snarled suddenly nose to nose with me. I snarled and grabbed at him only get air once again.

"Dammit!" screamed punching the Earth making a dent.

"Whoa dude. What happened her?" Emmett asked coming into the clearing and surveying the scene. Jasper followed close behind.

"Drake." I whispered lowly.

"He's here?" Jasper snarled, crouching into a fighting stance and looking around as did Emmett.

"Was here." I corrected, hitting the Earth once again making another dent.

"Where the hell did he go? We'll find him." Emmett said sniffing the air and then grimacing.

"What's that- holy shit!" he hollered. "That girl! She's- she's- she's changing!" he said frantically pointing to the body.

"Quick. Go tell Carlisle." I said urgently, crossing the clearing quickly to the girl. I checked her pulse and frowned. She was too far gone in the change. I knew we couldn't stop it.


End file.
